Serena's New Life
by CrimsonDraggon
Summary: No longer wanted or needed by the Scouts nor Darien, Serena leaves Tokyo.
1. It All Starts

Hey, I've desided to go threw all of my chapters and make it more reader friendly, hope you all like it. ^_~  
Oh yeah and I don't own Sailor Moon...bla bla bla. You all know it so why repeat it?   
  
The moment the Youma turned to dust, the Sailor Scouts faced Sailor M  
oon, disappointment written on their faces. Sailor Moon had been little help; after   
one hit she had just stood off to the side and had only helped them out when the   
Youma had almost killed them all.   
  
"You almost got us killed!" Sailor Mars bellows at Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon opens her mouth as if to say something but Mars   
didn't let her defend her self; the last thing she needed to hear some stupid excuse   
from Serena.   
  
"This time you've gone to far." Sailor Mercury agreed.   
  
Sailor Moon's skin was an unnatural shade of white as she pushed her self away   
from the tree that she was leaning against. To their surprise Serena did not start to   
cry, her face was set in stone and emotionless. She looked at each Sailor Scout then   
Tuxedo Mask with her ice blue eyes as she walked up to them, Crystal in hand.   
  
"You think being the leader is so damn easy don't you. Well then you can take the   
responsibility, see how well you handle it." She spoke coolly.   
  
"I quit."   
  
Sailor Moon shoves her moon scepter in to Sailor Mars's chest, de-transforming  
out of her Sailor outfit as she ran away with out looking back.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Serena closes her apartment door behind her and walks into washroom.   
During the fight the Youma had gotten a good hit in, although her arm had been   
covering her torso, hiding the wound threw out the entire time in an attempt to stop   
the bleeding, although her arm was now coverd in her blood along with her T-shirt.   
With some difficulty she pulls off her T-shirt and walks into her living room in her   
bra. Bandages, cleaning fluid, needle and thread in hand. Like many other times she   
cleaned it and started to sew up her gash the best she could then rapt some bandages   
around her waist. If only the other girls knew how strong she really was. But she   
had promised Queen Serenity that she would put on this act of a clumsy, crybaby   
teenage girl with below average school grades. That way when she faced her enemies  
she hand the upper hand.   
  
Serena looks up at balcony window, thinking that she saw movement in that direction.   
Serena shrugs and stands up, puts the first aid kit back in the washroom then walks   
into her bedroom. Letting her hair fall down her back as she starts brushing it up   
into a bun. Smiling contently she slips on a semi loose fitting dark blue shirt so her   
bandages wouldn't show threw it. Then pulls on a pare flare blue jeans. The scouts   
wouldn't recognize her now even if they passed her on the street. Serena steps out   
of her apartment and down to the nearest club. Since she couldn't sleep any way,   
adrenaline would keep her up for half of the night.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what do ya think? Let me know...And I may post more. 


	2. Cold Shoulder

Don't own Sailor Moon.....You know that I know that, now lets get on with our lifes.  
  
The night was cool, nipping at her skin as she walked down one of the streets.   
Unsure where she would go but needed to do some thing to take her mind of what   
just happened. Serena stops and turns into a dinner, favoring her left foot. For she   
also had a nasty scrape there too.   
  
"How can I help you darlin?" A woman asked in a southern accent.   
  
Serena had to smile when she heard the woman and saw her brilliant smile.   
  
"Could I get a glass of milk and a slice of your double chocolate mud pie." She said,   
as she sat down in one of the tables that were next to the large windows.   
  
"What size of milk would you like?" She asked, as she looked up from her writhing pad.   
  
Serena thought about it for a moment. She wasn't really thirsty but after eating the   
cake she would be.   
  
"Medium please."   
  
As the waitress walked away she began remembering what happened earlier.   
  
She had been the first Sailor Scout there, which was how the other scouts didn't   
notice the punishment she had gone through. After being cut across the torso, she   
was thrown into a large tree and blacked out for a moment. When she re awoke the   
scouts could be seen attacking the Youma with their powers. Serena blinks herself   
out of her deep thought and looks up at the woman as she walked back with the   
milk and Mud pie.   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Back at the temple the scouts were discussing what happened.   
  
"I can't believe she would do something this self centered!" Ray growled as she   
crossed her arms across her chest.   
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"I don't care if she is our princess, she has no right!" Rini sat off to the side very   
quietly, not wanting to get into the argument.   
  
She had become very close to her mother the last couple of months. Darien   
smoothly walks up the temple stairs, picking Rini up into his arms, and continued to   
walk towards the scouts, mixed emotions on his face. Darien shakes his head sadly   
as he listened to the girls for a moment.   
  
"Did any of you notice why Serena was leaning against the tree the entire time?"   
  
The scouts shake their heads in unison.   
  
"We have a good idea though…" Lita started.   
  
"She was leaning against the tree because the Youma hit her early on in the fighting.   
She had her arm over the wound to try slow the bleeding…"   
  
Rei narrows her eyes.   
  
"How do you know this? It was dark when we were fighting."   
  
  
Darien looks coolly at Rei.   
  
"I followed her home and watched her stitch and bandage her torso back together."   
  
The scouts look at Darien in disbelief; he had to be making this up. This didn't   
sound one bit like Serena.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
She new that she had over reacted last night but so many things had been happening   
lately, Ray always yelling at her for not being a responsible leader, the other scouts usually taking her side along with the two cats. Darin had dumped her and was now going out with some girl that she didn't even whish to meet. She hadn't had a goodnight sleep in at least three months because of the strange nightmares she continuously had or because some Youma on a rampage keeping her up all night.   
  
Little did the scouts know but her transformation and attack took a lot of energy out   
of her, she had no idea on how much more of this she could take. With out the   
help of makeup she would have dark rings under her eyes and her skin would be a   
very unhealthy color. Baggy clothing helped to hide the fact that she had lost an   
unhealthy amount of wait.   
  
Serena looks into the game center as she walks past it, Andrew smiles at her and   
waves for her to come in. She sighs thinking what it could hurt to go in and say hi   
to what seemed to be one of her only friend at the moment.   
  
"Good Morning Sere!" he said as a large grin crossed his face as he walked up to   
her.   
  
"Good morning Andrew!" she responded a soft smile crossing her face.   
  
"I haven't seen you around here for a long time, what have you been up to?" He   
asked as he hugged her before she could stop him.   
  
She hid a wince and continued to smile.   
  
"Mainly just school and work." She responded.   
  
Andrew frowns when he realized how small she was; he had also felt the bandage   
under her T-shirt. Noticing this Serena tries to move on to another subject, but   
Andrew wouldn't allow it.   
  
Looks at her watch Serena quickly states.   
  
"Any way I have to run, nice chatting with you Andrew."   
  
Serena turns and nearly runs into Darin as he walks in with two of the scouts.   
Darin quickly steps in front of Mina and Rini so that Serena wouldn't plow them   
over. His hand on each of her shoulders, sending a wave of pain through her body.   
  
"Watch where you're going meat ball head." He growls.   
  
Serena narrows her eyes.   
  
"Get out of my way before I knock you flat on your ass." She growled at her ex   
and pushes past him.   
  
She could hear Rini yelling her name but she continued to run. That was the last   
time he would ever call her that she swore to her self as she ran down the block and   
entered a beauty salon.   
  
"Chop it all off," she demanded, before the lady behind the counter had time to ask   
how she could help her.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Darin, Mina and Rini stand in the middle of the game center unsure what to think of   
their princess's sudden change of attitude. She used to be so loving and caring. But   
of course that was before last night.  
  
  
Soooooo what did ya think? 


	3. The Unexpected Visit

Don't own Sailor Moon....Now lets get to the story!!!! lol  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena sat reading on the couch, when a firm nock on her door pulls her from it.   
Slightly annoyed at being disturbed in the middle of a good part in her romance   
novel, she pulls herself off the couch and answers the door in her long P.J. top with   
hello kitty on them. To her surprise it was Andrew.  
  
"Andrew what are you doing here?" She asked.   
  
"What did you do you your hair Serena?" He asked shock crossing his face.  
  
Her hair was now dark red with gold highlights and hung just above her delicate   
shoulders with a slight wave. The new stile looked grate on her but it was such a   
sudden change. If this hadn't been her apartment and if he hadn't looked into her   
deep blue eyes first he would of though he had the wrong place. Serena raises an   
eyebrow but lets him in.   
  
"What you don't like it?" She asked flatly.   
  
"No it looks great on you. I just hope it wasn't because Darin was being an ass."   
Andrew said.   
  
Removing his shoes he heads strait for her kitchen and opened the fridge door.   
Despite a confused Serena following him. It was what he expected; it was almost   
empty only juice, some old soup and some other stuff in the far back.   
  
"You haven't been eating have you." Andrew stated as he faced her.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Serena said looking away.   
  
"I've been eating out lately."   
  
Andrew raises an eyebrow.   
  
"Some how I don't believe you. You're a bone rack."   
  
Andrew walks into her surprisingly clean room and pulls out a pare of pants and   
shirt. It wasn't only because she lost so much weight, but she was hiding scrapes   
and bruises from him too.  
  
"Get dressed, I'm taking you out and making sure you eat."   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Andrew's hand was rapt around Serena's small wrist as they exited the   
apartment, despite her disagreements. Most of the way was quiet until they turned   
down the next street and ran in to Mina and Lita. Both girls giving Andrew and   
Serena strange looks as he still hand her wrist in his hand.   
  
"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Mina asked.   
  
Lita looks at Serena.   
  
"Who's your friend?" Andrew blinked in surprise they didn't recognize Serena.   
  
Realizing that's what Serena had hoped for, he quickly came up with a response.   
  
"She's Reta's younger cousin Nena. She's in Tokyo for a couple of days."   
  
Both of the girls say hi in unison.   
  
"Sorry we can't stay and chat, Reta's waiting."   
  
With that Andrew continues to pull her down the street and   
around the corner.   
  
"Andrew you're pinching my wrist." She growls as she manages to pull her hand   
free.   
  
"I don't kneed any ones help, I can take care of myself."   
  
Andrew stops and faces her.   
  
"Oh really? Then what's this from?" He said as he lightly touches her torso.   
  
Serena noticeably winces, and steps back from him.   
  
"I tripped on the way home the other day." She responded threw her teeth.   
  
"Why are you so concerned for my well being? No one else   
seems to give a damn."   
  
Andrew places a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Just because the world seems to turn its back on you it doesn't mean that every   
one has. Please let me help you."   
  
Serena sighs and slowly nods as she fallows him the rest of the way to his   
apartment. Just as they round another corner and his apartment was in view, a   
Youma, attacking a group of teens, caught their attention. Serena reaches for her   
locket but then she realized that she had thrown it at Ray. She would have to get   
these teens out of this predicament some other way.   
  
Could her life get any worse? With her resent luck most likely.   
  
Andrew pushes her behind him self.   
  
"Hey pick on some one your own size!" Serena looks at Andrew and places a   
hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Andrew don't!" She pleaded.   
  
The last thing she wanted was Andrew getting hurt because he was trying to be   
courageous against unbeatable odds. Seeing the Youma run towards them firing   
rope like appendages at them she pushes Andrew to the side. The appendages rap   
around her waist and whined their way all the way up to her throat. Next thing she   
knew she found her self-being dragged towards the Youma until she's two feet away   
from it. Before she had a chance to become reoriented electricity shoots through   
the rope and slowly begins draining her life energy.   
  
Serena cries out.   
  
"Andrew RUN!!!!" Serena closes her eyes against the pain.   
  
"Find my cousin Rini!"   
  
Andrew shakes his head, not wanting to leave her with this monster.   
  
"Please! She knows how to find the Sailor Scouts!"   
  
Reluctantly he nods his head and races off to find Rini. Serena grins at the monster   
as she concentrates all of her power. As her power levels started to rise a crescent   
moon forms on her forehead, a eerie soft moonlight blue surrounding her body.   
  
She may not be Sailor Moon any more but she still had mystical power in her   
blood, this Youma would be dusted one way or another. Even if she had to go   
down with it. Threw the haze that now clouded her mind Serena could have sworn   
that she could hear Sailor Pluto. Seconds later the rope that had rapt its self around   
her shatters. Serena watches her surroundings in slow motion; a wave of energy   
explodes from her body and hits the Youma, turning it to dust. Her surroundings   
spin around in her once more, everything goes black.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
O.o Kinda of a lame cliff hanger...(reads the ending again) well   
maybe not...but you still have to wait till I post the next chapter...BWAH HA HA HA   
HA...unless you've started reading my fic and I have most of the story out   
already...okay I'm shutting up now. 


	4. Close Call

Don't own Sailor Moon...although it's a kick @$$ show!!!!!   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"….will she be alright Trista?"   
  
Some one asked, as she slowly regained consciousness.   
  
"She's in critical condition, she has lost a lot of energy."   
  
Serena finally realized that it was Andrew's voice, she tries to open her eyes and rap   
her arms around him, but her body wouldn't respond. She could hear her daughter's   
pain stricken cry as she picked up her hand and stroked it with her own.   
  
'Don't cry Rini, I'm here!'   
  
Questions start to race through Serena's mind like,   
  
What was going on?   
  
What happened before I blacked out?   
  
Why wouldn't her body do what she wanted it to?   
  
She hated seeing loved ones hurt like this because of her, although the sweet   
calming darkness was becoming more and more tempting to her once again. Serena   
slowly felt her self slowly drift off. Rini and Trista kneel beside their fragile looking   
princess sending some of their energy into her in order to stabilize her.   
  
"Please don't leave us!" Rini pleaded as she began to cry, placing  
her hand over Serena's.   
  
Rini turns a pail white and Andrew gasps as she starts to go translucent.   
  
"Mother please hang on! Don't give up!" Rini cries into Serena's chest.   
"Little Lady!" Pluto gasped.   
  
A crescent moon forms on Rini's then Serena's forehead, everything suddenly   
disappears around them. Seconds later Rini and Serena were standing back on the   
moon. Princess Serenity (Serena) was standing with her eyes closed, her white   
dress dancing in the soft breeze. Princess Serena (Rini) stood beside her mother in   
a dress very similar to Serena's.  
  
Rini looks around at her strange surroundings.   
  
"Momma where are we?" Rini asked finally as she grabbed Serena's hand with her   
own.   
  
"You're in her mind little lady." An angelic voice said as a woman with the same   
hair stile as Serena and a crescent moon on her forehead appeared before them.   
Rini looks up at her mother; Serena opens her eyes and kneels before the woman.   
  
"What's going on Serena?" Rini asked as she looked at her kneeling mother.   
  
"Rini this is Queen Serenity, your grand mother." Serena said in a surprisingly more   
mature voice, her crescent moon glowing brilliantly on her forehead.   
  
Rini gasps as she too kneels before the Queen. The emporium silver crystal   
appears and floats in-between the three of them, glowing an eerie blue and silver.   
Serena closes her eyes as the crystal enters her chest. Her hair suddenly turning   
silver and the aura of angle like wings emerge out from her back. Rini gasps, she   
was transforming into the mother she had left in the future.   
  
"Soon Sailor Moon will no longer be needed. Please rise Princess Serenity."   
  
Serenity smiles at her daughter, then looks at her grand daughter who was still   
kneeling.   
  
"You may rise Rini."   
  
Princess Serenity curtseys before her mother then embraces her in a warm hug as   
the Moon Kingdome and Queen Serenity slowly fade back into Andrew's apartment.   
After what seemed an hour and half of Serena's life signs improving, Serena's   
chest heaves and her eye's flutter open. Rini's red eyes meet Serena's tired blue   
eyes as a warm smile crossed her face. Looking up at Andrew's worried face,   
Serena places her hand on his and gave a surprisingly strong squeeze.   
  
"I'm alright Andy"   
  
With out warning Rini gives her mother a large bear hug.  
  
"I was so scared!" Rini cried into her mother's shoulder.   
  
Serena raps her arms around her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"They can't get rid of me that easily." She said softly.   
  
Trista gently places a couple of pillows under Serena's head so her princess could   
see her surroundings more easily. Serena's smiles softly at the three, worried looks   
on their faces as her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep, with Rini protectively   
rapt up in her arms. The meeting with her mother took a lot out of her and Rini.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Serena woke up the next day, bright rays of light shining through the   
windows. Rini was still fast asleep in her arms, and Andrew sat sleeping in what   
looked like a very uncomfortable couch. Serena kisses Rini's forehead as she   
smoothly slips her arms from under the sleeping girl and slipped out of bed slowly,   
as she coverd her daughter with the sheet. Pain shoots threw her side the moment   
her feet touch the cool wooden floor, she squeezes her eye's shut as she falls   
foreword awaiting the painful thump of when she hit the ground, but to her surprise   
she fell into someone's strong arms.   
  
"You shouldn't be walking around quite yet." A gentle voice  
said.   
  
Pulling her face away from rescuers chest and looks up at the woman's face. Trista   
smoothly helps Serena back onto the bed. Andrew stirs on his couch and looks at   
the two across the room. Serena looked a lot better then yesterday.   
  
Andrew stands from his couch and starts to walk towards the two women but turns   
towards his door, as some one lightly knocked on it. Only in gray sweat pants and   
his hair still slightly ruffled up from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch. Serena   
slips a long t-shit of Andrew's and with Trista's help she walks up to the bedroom   
door to see who would was at the door so early in the morning. To Serena's   
surprise it was Darien.   
  
Serena moves back into the room faster than she thought she could move in her   
current state.   
  
"Trista take Rini out of here, if Darien sees me with you two he'll know who I am."   
  
Trista nods as she gently picks up the sleeping child and leaves through the open   
patio doors behind them. Serena slips back under the covers and pretends that she   
was still sleeping with her back towards the door.   
  
"Good morning Andrew…what's this? Why are you not ready?" Darien said.   
  
Looking at his friend from head to toe as Andrew let him in and closed the door.   
  
"I had a ruff night last night…" Andrew started.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for then get dressed." Darien said, as he started pushing   
Andrew into his room with great difficulty.   
  
When they had both entered the room Andrew heard Darien gasp, looking at the   
lump in the covers and the head of red hair.   
  
"Who's that Andrew?" Andrew looks at Serena.   
  
"Reta's younger cousin, she's visiting from America." Andrew answered simply.   
  
Darien starts to move out of the room, as she starts to stir and turns to look at the   
two. Her eyes widen in surprise, and she raps the covers around her body.   
  
"Andrew who is that?" She asked in her best southern accent, as she sat up in the   
bed.   
  
Darien looks at what Serena was wearing and looks at Andrew.   
  
"If she's Reta's cousin. Then why is she wearing one of your shirts?" Serena looks  
down at the shirt, blushing ever so lightly.   
  
"The airport lost my luggage on the way over." Serena answered.   
  
"The flight arrived in Tokyo to late to get any new clothing."   
  
Gathering all of her strength Serena stands from the bed and walks  
over to Andrew's side using him to steady her self.   
  
"I'm Nena." She said as she reached over to shake Darien's hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you Nena, I'm Darien Shields." Serena smiles  
then looks at Andrew.   
  
"It seems that you two have plans today so I'll get out of your ways." Serena said,   
as she grabbed what ever she would need and stepped into the bathroom.   
  
When they heard the water running Darien spoke up.   
  
"Nice girl. How long is she staying in Tokyo?"   
  
Andrew looks up from his drawer.  
  
"She's only staying for a couple of days, then she has to go back to America, She's   
writing a article on the mystical Sailor Scouts."   
  
Andrew looks back down at his drawer.   
  
"I guess news about our heroines traveled fast."   
  
Darien looks at the bathroom door. Something didn't fit into what Andrew was  
telling him.   
  
Darien shrugs the feeling, off for now.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Keep R&R please! Tell me what you think. 


	5. Unforeseen Turn Of Events

Nothing has chainged since the last chapter...Still don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena lay in the tub thinking to her self. Maybe going to America wasn't such a   
bad idea in the first place. She could start new, find new friends and have a new   
life stile. No more Youma's to fight and no more Scouts or Tuxedo Mask   
bothering her. She could be her own person. That settled it. After her bath she   
would wright the scouts, her family and friends all letters. But now she decided to   
enjoy the warm soapy bath as she leaned back and closed her eyes.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Darien and Andrew walked down the street on their way to the collage; the   
professor had a public speech planed today for all to hear. Being that both   
wanted to become doctors they had decided to go together. Darien turns to look   
at Andrew.   
  
"Who was that girl really?" Andrew looks at Darien surprised at his question.   
  
"I told you she's Reta's younger cousin, visiting from the US…."   
  
Darien cuts his friend off.   
  
"Give me a little credit Andrew, I know you well enough to know when you're   
lying. And besides, why would she be visiting when Reta is off on a dig?"   
  
Andrew stops and looks at Darien.   
  
"I'm NOT cheating on Reta if that's what you're getting at. She's a friend that's   
down in the dumps. Her friends turned on her and her boyfriend left her.   
I'm making her stay with me so that I can keep an eye on her, I fear she may try to   
take her life or continue to starve her self."   
  
Andrew lets Darien think about it for a moment.   
  
"She was also attacked by a monster last night and drained of energy…If it hadn't   
been for Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Pluto she would be dead."   
  
Andrew starts walking once again.   
  
Darien slowly walks after Andrew thinking about what Andrew had just told him.   
  
It couldn't be Serena because of his connection to her, he would of felt the danger   
that she was in. Wouldn't he?   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
It had taken Serena the most of the day to right all of the letters, unsure   
what her final words would be to each group. She was going to wright a letter for   
Andrew and leave before he got back, but she new she owed him at least an   
explanation. It was the least she could do. Serena turns and notices Trista standing   
by the window.   
  
"Trista when I leave…I'm uncertain what will happen to Rini…I don't want to lose   
her."   
  
Serena looks down at the letters.   
  
"Could you take her to the gate of time, so that if she is not conceived in the future   
she will still survive."   
  
Trista shakes her head.   
  
"Do not worry Princess all will work out in the end." Trista responded as she   
placed a gloved hand on Serena's shoulder.   
  
Serena nods as she looks up from the letters in her hands.   
  
Then could you give these letters to the scouts, Darien, and my family two hours   
after I leave Tokyo? I dare not do it my self. But give Molly hers so she can try to   
see me off."   
  
Trista nods as she holds out her hand and takes them from Serena.   
  
"I will do this final request for you. All though you may be leaving Tokyo princess,   
but do not forget that I will always be with you, you'll never be alone." Trista said  
as she let Serena hug her.   
  
"Thank you Trista. I know I can always count on you." Serena turns to look at the   
door as its unlocked swings open.   
  
Serena turns back to watch Pluto jump off of the balcony.   
  
"So long for now my friend." Serena whispered to herself.   
  
Andrew steps into his apartment, closing the door behind him self.   
  
"Evening Andrew." Serena said as she walked up to him.   
  
"Hey Serena…what's with the bags?" He asked as he looked at the duffel bag and   
two smaller bags.   
  
"I'm leaving Tokyo." Serena stated.   
  
"I want to start my life over, new job, new place and new identity."   
  
Andrew sits down on the closet chair.   
  
"This is really sudden Serena, are you shire you want to go through with this?"   
  
Serena nods her head.   
  
"The scouts can go on with out me, I only get in their ways."   
  
Andrew raises an eyebrow.   
  
"Scouts?"   
  
Serena smiles.   
  
"Sailor Moon at your service." Serena salutes Andrew as a crescent moon forms   
on her forehead, for only a moment her hair was silver and she had her 'meat balls'   
back.   
  
As soon as she stopped saluting him she went back to normal.   
  
"Whoa…I knew there was something special about you…but being Sailor Moon?"   
  
Serena grins at Andrew.   
  
"I had to tell you before I left. I know I owe you that much after helping me out."   
  
Andrew looks at Serena,   
  
"Why didn't you…" he started.   
  
"Why didn't I transform last night? I didn't have my broach on me,   
I'm no longer a sailor scout…I left before they had a chance to throw me out."   
  
Serena looks down at her watch.   
  
"I have to run if I'm going to catch my flight." She said as she picked up her duffel   
bag.   
  
Serena looks at Andrew's white face.   
  
"…" Andrew opened his mouth, then stands from the chair and   
kneels at her feet.   
  
"I'm sorry that I did not realize who you truly were Princess Serenity."   
  
Serena nearly falls to the floor going ghostly white. But slowly calms herself as   
memories came back to her.   
  
"I remember now, you were one of Prince Darien's generals, you and one of the   
Princess in my court were madly in love…" Serena spoke mainly to herself.   
  
"I had no memories of my past life until now, when you reveled your true self to   
me..."   
  
Serena was about to respond when she saw what time it was, nearly flipping out.   
  
"Andrew could you give me a ride to the airport?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Lame way to end the chapter I know. 


	6. Dreams Past and Present

Hmmmmmmm.........Nope don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The flight to The US was taking longer than she had expected,   
but then she had to transfer to a couple of other planes along the way.  
  
Serena slept most of the time but when she was awake she had started a   
small story about her past, present and lost future. She didn't think much   
of it as she scribbled down notes in her book; that she would later type on   
her computer and use grammar and spell check on. She had mainly been   
re-righting what she had written in diary, since she had put every single   
encounter she had, the thoughts and feelings that were going through her   
mind ever since she had first become Sailor Moon.   
  
What the others didn't know, even before Luna had found her she   
continuously had strange dreams of a far off kingdom with Prince's and   
Princesses, ballroom dances, and an all out utopia. When they had finally   
found the crystal all of her hazy dreams became clear memories. Although   
she still acted like the ditsy crybaby, she had always known her true power   
potential but never told any one, for fear of snide remarks or another   
lecture from Rei or Luna.   
  
Serena smiles to her self remembering a time when one of the Princesses   
and herself were at one of the most boring balls they had ever been too,   
until Prince Darien and one of his generals and best friend Andrew came up   
to them like knights in shining armor. The two girls excepted their offers to   
dance but not before teasing them first. Both of the guys had turned three   
different shades of red from being completely and utterly embarrass, until   
the two princesses had their fun with them for the moment and happily   
agreed to dance.   
  
Serena sighs as she goes back to scribbling in her book.   
  
Thoughts of good days, which were long past, float through her mind.   
  
"What would you like for breakfast mam?" A flight attendant asked.  
  
Abruptly pulling Serena from her train of thought, as she stopped by Serena  
with her cart. Serena looks up at the woman and the cart, the food didn't   
look very appetizing, and most of it looked like it was frozen four times,   
maybe more.   
  
"I'll just have some toast and jam please." Serena said finally as she smiled at the   
woman.   
  
The woman smiles back as she places a plate with two slices of toast and raspberry  
jam on the little desk in front of her.   
  
"Thank you." Serena said.   
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" The lady asked before she moved on to the   
next people.   
  
"No thank you, I still have water." The Woman pulls out a pitcher of water and   
re-fills Serena's already half full glass, then moves on to the next group of people   
behind her.   
  
Serena spreads the jam on the toast and eats it as she continues to wright.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The scouts still remained at the temple unsure what to do; they had let   
their princess down and drove her far away. And now where ever she was she   
wouldn't be able to protect her self for they   
had the silver crystal. So they believed. Rei had been out of the room for nearly a   
half-hour. When she finally walked back in, determination radiating from her.   
  
"Amarah and Michelle go to the train station, Lita and Mina ask her friends and   
family see if they can tell you anything. Amy and Hotaru go to the airport, and I'll   
do a fire reading see what I can find." Rei said in one breath.   
  
"Serena IS our princess and she needs us, as much as we need her."   
  
All of the scouts agree at the same time as they all shoot up from the floor and head   
out to start each of their designated areas.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"We're now coming up to California please buckle your seat belts and   
put your trays in the up right positions."   
  
A Fight attendants walking down the isle stops and looks down at Serena.   
  
"Miss…" She gently taps her on the shoulder.   
  
"Miss please wake up…"   
  
Serena remains asleep.   
  
"Five more minuets Luna." She mumbled to her self.   
  
"Please wake up miss." The flight attended gently shakes Serena and finally wakes   
her up.   
  
Serena looks up at the attendant through hazy eyes.   
  
"Please buckle your seat belt, and put your tray in an up right position. We are   
now approaching California."   
  
Serena does as the attendant asked her, blushing as she did so. Serena yawns,   
popping her ears at the same time. Serena looks at her watch it was 11:30am, in a   
new country. A smile grows across her face; she was finally her own person.   
Andrew had set up a place that she could stay. The woman was an old high   
school friend and willingly let Serena stay with her until she could get a job and   
afford her own place. Andrew told her that his friend would be waiting for her at   
the bottom of the stairs as she left the plane.….   
  
Serena quickly looks out the window beside her as an explosion rocks the plane;   
the air-masks rocket out of the rough.   
  
"Every one please remain calm, the air masks are just a security measure." The   
woman looks around her self-her look of shear terror giving away the true situation.   
  
An explosion in the luggage department had just ripped most of the plane apart and   
they were now falling fast towards the airstrip. Somewhere from behind Serena a   
woman screams in Japanese.   
  
"I knew I should of taken the train!"   
  
Blue smoke seeps up from the blown cargo hold, making it   
incredibly hard to breathe, even with the mask on. Serena closes her eyes awaiting   
the unavoidable crash to the ground, fate always seemed to be against her and yet it   
seemed to be unbelievably funny.…  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehehehe......Will I truely let the plain crash? Toon in next time to see what happens. *evil grin*  
(No I'm not on drugs, just unbelievably tired.) 


	7. Where Are You Sere?

Sorry for taking so long getting out the next chapter, I didn't know what to have happen next. I kinda   
know what happens after this chapter but I'm not to shure.   
  
What? You thought I would let the plain crash? *Tisk* *Tisk* *Tisk* lol...Remember what the last chapter was called?  
Think about it. How is it possible to take the train from Tokyo to the US?  
  
Anyway, I will never own Sailor Moon :-( ...that's just the way it is.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
…*gasp!*   
  
Serena sits up in her seat, cool sweat covering her soft skin.   
  
"….Miss, please push your tray up in its upright position and buckle your seatbelt."   
  
Serena looks up at the male flight attendant for a moment. Finally realizing she just   
had a bad dream complies, as she starts to giggle uncontrollably. Noticing the   
strange looks she was receiving she clears her throat and looks out the small window,   
just in time to watch the airstrip as it comes into view.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Amarah and Michelle smoothly walk down the stairs and towards the   
ticket booth. The lady behind the glass looks from her book up to the two women.   
  
"We're wondering if a girl with blond hair done up in pigtails and buns came   
through the station today." Michelle said before the woman had time to open her   
mouth.   
  
"She's about this tall…" Amarah said as she used her hand to show the woman   
Serena's height.   
  
The woman shakes her head.   
  
"No one came through here that fits your description."   
  
Michelle nods her head, as both of them turn and walk back the way they had   
come.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lita and Mina had ask every friend that Serena had in Tokyo and still   
they had found no leads to were she could have gone. They had asked her mother   
and father even Sammy in hopes that they knew, but they knew even less then they   
did. Lita and Mina had no luck finding Molly or Melvin, no mater how hard they   
searched. Andrew had not even known that Serena had left Tokyo, at least that's   
what he told them. Something didn't seem to fit when they had talked to Andrew.   
When they asked him he did show surprise but not how they expected. Maybe   
Darien would be able to get something out of his best friend.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Amy and Hotaru quickly move through the busy airport, nearly being   
plowed to the floor a couple of times before they reach the safety of the customer   
service desk. The man looks up from his computer screen, talking into his   
headphones. He motions for them to hold on while he looks at the computer   
screen once again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The only light penetrating the dark game center came from the Sailor V   
game as Luna sat before it. The central computer was not being very helpful at all;   
it continuously told her the same thing Pluto had told them earlier. They had a year   
to find their princess before the time line changed. Every year after that, the future   
would continuously change for the better or worse. The computer clamed that it's   
lock on the princess and the crystal had become fuzzy and could only tell Luna that   
Serena was over seas. Where was another question. Although Luna knew Pluto   
had something to do with this static.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Grandfather clocks strikes midnight, all are asleep in the temple, all but   
one. An eerie light snakes its way through the cracks under the door and out of the   
temple's windows. A fire glowing brilliantly and dancing about casts strange   
shadows on the walls of the room. The hiss and crackle of the fire breaks the   
almost deafening silence of the still room. Rei kneels on the bamboo mats before   
the fire, dressed in a simple red and white robe. She sat in the silence, concentrating   
on her lost princess, her head tilted slightly to one side as though listening to   
something far away. Ever since the other scouts had left the temple she had   
secluded her self in the fire room. Determined to find Serena.   
  
'She may be a crybaby and a total klutz but she's my best friend and princess. I only   
pushed her because I knew she was holding back…'   
  
No longer able to continue concentrating she pulls her self out of the trance, the fire   
slowly simmers down to a small fire and simmers out as she pours water over it.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
(6 months later…Sere left Tokyo in Feb)  
  
At last Sere could finally sleep in her own bed, in her own apartment.   
Her first novel had been a success, hitting the top 20-book list in its second week.   
Quite frankly Sere was astonished that anyone would want to read her novel but her   
doubts had quickly vanished with out a trace. As Athena Sere Lunar, Sere had   
finally found her new life that she always wished and dreamt for. Andrew's old   
friend Amanda had helped her find her a job at a book and coffee shop not so   
close to downtown Vancouver.   
  
(USA not Canada…Although Vancouver BC would be a better City…)   
  
And only after living with Amanda for three months she had enough money to rent   
a small apartment only three blocks away from her job. Sere smiles and waves at   
her friend as she steps out of her apartment two doors down, as she unlocks her   
door.   
  
"Afternoon Sere," Nicky gleefully answered with a brilliant smile.  
  
"I'm having a party tonight with some of my girlfriends that are in town for a   
couple of days. You have to join us, It'll be a blast!"   
  
Sere readjusts her grip on the bag of groceries as she looks at her friend.   
  
"Party Eh….Sounds fun, when does it start?" Sere pushes the apartment door open.   
  
"The girls are grabbing a couple of friends on their way, so about 6:00."   
  
Sere smiles.   
  
"Alright, see you then." Nicky grins as Sere shuts and locks her door behind her.   
  
Her work was her life, working at a coffee shop during the day, just before she left   
to go home she would sing a couple of songs for the tourists for them as Serenity,   
and writing her novel at night. She needed a break from her weekly routine.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Every day since Serena left Darien spent all of his time researching in the   
library, looking threw every newspaper he could find no mater where it was from.   
In hopes of finding his lost princess. So far he had found no leads. With his right   
hand Darien massages a knot that has formed at the base of his neck, as he   
continues to read the newspaper before him. Andrew plops down beside Darien a   
smile on his face.   
  
"You'll never guess what I found Darien…"  
  
Andrew looks at his Prince making shire he had his attention. He had told Darien   
about his past life only five days earlier. Darien's reaction would have been more   
energetic if it wasn't for the present circumstances.   
  
"This book accurately describes the Silver Millennium to a T, from a view point   
that has to be none other than Serenity."   
  
Andrew stops as Darien pulls the book from his hands.   
  
"The names were changed slightly, but this maybe the clue we're looking for."   
  
Darien skims the first couple of pages.   
  
"And if it's written by someone that some how can see all of Serenity's memories of   
the Silver Millennium, they may be able to tell us were Sere is." Darien finishes for   
Andrew.   
  
Shrugging Andrew asks.   
  
"So when do we leave?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? What did ya think? What's going to happen next? 


	8. The Club

All though owning Sailor Moon would be really *really* cool, It seem I do not have enough $$$$$   
(pulling out insides of pockets and moths fly out) Oh well, onward to the story! ^_^  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Sere smoothly walks out into her small living room, brushing her soft   
golden blond and sliver waist length hair as she looked up at the crescent moon   
shining up in the night sky. She truly missed the Moon Kingdome; it was so   
peaceful there. Sere stops brushing her hair as she let's the Moons refreshing light   
wash over her troubled sole. Opening her eye's she turns and walks back into the   
bathroom, passing a picture of all of the Scouts and Darien standing out in the park   
on a nice Saturday afternoon. For a moment she didn't recognize them as their   
reborn Earth selves…for one short moment she thought they were back on the   
moon as the respected royalty and true friends that they once were.   
  
Sere steps away from the picture, her mind was playing tricks on her once again.   
Letting her hair fall down her almost bare back she readjusts her white and sliver   
tank top. Sere smiles softly as she looks at her now green eyes; she had just   
acquired the green contacts a week ago. They helped to further alter her   
appearance; she was no longer the klutzy Serena she left back in Tokyo.   
  
Grabbing her keys she locks her door and heads over to Nicky's apartment only   
two doors down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Nicky opens her door just as Sere knocks on it. She was about to go   
over and grab Sere her self. Nicky grins at Sere as she steps out of her apartment   
and locks it. Nicky raps her arm around Sere's shoulders as they walk into the   
elevator, bewilderment crossing Sere's face.   
  
"Change of plan, the girls are meeting us at the club."   
  
Sere faces Nicky.   
  
"You were planing this all along weren't you!" Sere growled.   
  
The grin grows on Nicky's face as they walk out to her car.   
  
"Would you of agreed to go if I asked you strait out?"   
  
Serena shakes her head.   
  
"You know I hate going to your 'clubs' unusually I end up with an intoxicated man   
that does not know the meaning of No, hitting on me."   
  
Nicky laughs as she unlocks the front doors of her purple sports car and waits   
until Sere smoothly sits down in the passenger seat before she closes the door then   
walks around the car and sits down in the driver's seat. Sere quickly buckles her   
seatbelt as Nicky takes off down the street.   
  
"The girls and I will keep an eye on you. Help you out if that does happen."   
Nicky responded still giggling.   
  
"That's what you said last time." Sere groans.   
  
As usual the club was packed and the line up was nearly a block long. Although   
Nicky was on the VIP list that John, a tall well built African American man, and   
quite cute considering how menacing he looked with his arms crossed, had with   
him when he had his shift at the front door. The moment Nicky stops by the curb   
and steps out the bell boy takes her keys and parks her car as Nicky raps her arm   
around Sere's arm pulling her up to the club.   
  
"Evening Nicky." John spoke with his amazingly deep voice, as he unclipped the   
rope and let the two women enter the club.   
  
Nicky smiles her most stunning smiles.   
  
"Evening John! You remember Sere right?" Nicky said as she looked at her friend.   
  
John smile grows.   
  
"How could I forget an angelic woman like Sere."   
  
Sere blushes and returns his smile.   
  
"I have missed you to John."   
  
Nicky rolls her eyes.   
  
"Alright, alright brake it up."   
  
Nicky and Sere wave good bye to John as they enter the club. The music was quite   
loud, and the dance floor was packed but that's the way Nicky liked it.   
  
"I'm going to get a refreshment, would you like one as well?" Nicky raises an   
eyebrow.   
  
Sere's new vocabulary was starting to expand each day, along with a strange accent   
that she did not have when they first met.   
  
Nicky shrugs it off, as she shakes her head.   
  
"Nah I'm going strait for the action. Shire you don't want to join me?"   
  
Sere laughs.   
  
"Me dance? You've got to be kidding! Last time I danced I took down any one in   
a two mile radius."   
  
Nicky laughs as she heads out to the dance floor.   
  
Sere smoothly walks over to the bar and grabs a glass of ice water to start; she had   
the whole night to make her way up to the coolers and other drinks. Sere acquires  
the table that Nicky and the girls usually sat at. Sere scans the crowd of people   
dancing and spots Nicky having a grand old time out on the dance floor with a cute   
guy. Sere shakes her head, leave it to Nicky to find a guy in two seconds flat.   
  
"Hey babe, care to dance?" Sere groans, as she looks up at the guy standing   
before her. It was what she thought another all high and mighty collage jock.   
  
"Not really…" Before she could finish he pulls her from her seat and out onto the   
dance floor.   
  
Sere pulls her hand out of his vice like grip, her ice-cold glare could make a sane   
man stop in his tracks and think twice about touching her much alone looking at   
her. But not this brain damaged idiot.   
  
"Come on Babe, One dance won't hurt ya." He said as he raps his arm around her waist.   
  
Sere Growls as her eyes narrow and her hands ball up into fists. Seeing the   
murderous look this idiot was getting from her, John quickly moves over to her side.   
  
"The Lady doesn't want to dance with you." John growled at the jock as he took a   
fist full of the guys white shirt, and pulled him away from Sere.   
  
Sere blinks in surprise, she did not expect John protecting her. And then it hit her…  
He was her very best friend back on the moon. Placing a hand over her mouth she   
gasps, taking a step towards him. The jock far from her mind, as she places a hand   
on John's large forearm.   
  
"Zack?" John blinks in surprise, pushing the jockey away from them as he faces   
Sere.   
  
John narrows his emerald eyes as he looks closely at Sere's face.   
  
"Princess Serenity!?"   
  
Sere nods and finds herself rapt in his huge arms like a large comforting blanket.   
  
"I can't believe its you Prin…" Zack started but Sere places her hand over his   
mouth.   
  
"Please just call my Sere."   
  
Zack nods his head.   
  
"I though I lost you!"   
  
Sere raises an eyebrow.   
  
"How long have you known about the moon?"   
  
Confusion crosses his face.   
  
"Ever since I was really little. Did you not know about your past life as well?"   
  
Sadness crosses Sere's face.   
  
"I had dreams about the moon, they seemed too perfect to be real though."   
  
Sere looks away from Zack.   
  
"It was quite awhile after Luna told me I was Sailor Moon that we found the Silver   
Crystal. Only then did I find out that I truly was the Moon Princess. Only then did   
most of my memories returned to me."   
  
Zack's blood runs cold at the thought that his princess had been forced to fight as   
Sailor Moon. He knew how much she disliked fighting while they lived on the   
moon. Although he was from Earth he had lived most of his life on the moon, he   
grew up with Serenity. They had become more then just friends they were like   
family.   
  
"What are you doing here with out your guardians?"   
  
At the pained look on her face Zack wished he had not asked her that question.   
But then with a small grin she answers.   
  
"It was time for me to grow up, and let the scouts move on."   
  
Zack was perplexed by her answer but dared not to ask anything further.   
  
"Hey John!" Another well built man yelled across the seating area. Zack looks up   
at the man, waving in acknowledgement.   
  
"I have to get back to work. I have tomorrow off, we should get together."   
  
Sere smiles softly at him.   
  
"I would like that very much Zack." Sere pulls out a pen and writes down her  
phone number on a napkin and hands it to him.   
  
"Call me tomorrow then."   
  
Zack grins at her.   
  
"Naturally." Sere smacks Zack's arm.   
  
"Get out of here you big lug."   
  
Zack plasters a hurt look on his face but then warmly smiles as he walks away.   
He could never tease Serenity for very long, as soon as he saw her puppy dog eyes   
she always had the upper hand.   
  
  
Amazingly after the whole group ganged up on her they managed to get   
Sere out on the dance floor and kept her out for at least three fast songs. Only then   
did they let Sere go back to the table, Nicky yells after Sere as she leaves the dance   
floor,   
  
"See I told you it would be fun." As Sere laughed as she sits down at the table.   
  
"Not quite as embarrassing as I thought it would be." Sere mumbled.   
  
The three dances proved to be quite exhausting as she leans back in her chair and   
holds her ice-cold soda against her glowing face.   
  
  
Slowly opening her eyes she finds herself still at the club, her head   
resting over top of her arms. Fear seizes her mind as she does not recognize her   
surroundings, but as the haze that drifted before her mind and eyes faded she once   
again knew were she was. Sighing Sere sits up and drinks the last of her now   
iceless drink.   
  
"May I join you?" A woman asked as she places a gentle hand on Sere's shoulder.   
  
Sere turns to see who was be hind her.   
  
"Puu!" Sere cried out happily.   
  
Trista couldn't help smiling at her princess. In a blurred motion Sere was hugging   
Trista, pulling back she looks at Trista's face.   
  
"I have not seen you for at least four and a half months, what have you been up to?"  
Sere takes her seat as Trista sits down beside her.  
  
"I have been aiding the Sailor Scouts fight a new enemy…they really could use   
your help princess."   
  
Sere nods her head as she watches the people dance on the dance floor.   
  
"I have felt the peril that they face. There is no need for my return just yet."   
  
Pluto raises an eyebrow, she knew that Sere adorned her crescent moon when she   
sang…but why was it on her forehead now? Sere looks into her empty cup and   
stands from the table,   
  
"Its extraordinarily hot in here, shall you be joining me out side?"   
  
Trista nods as she to stands and follows Sere out onto the balcony. Sere   
smoothly sits on one of the many stone benches facing Trista once again. Trista   
was quite surprised to find the crescent moon now blazing upon her head like a   
brand. Before Sere could squeak in surprise Trista places a cool hand on her   
forehead. It was what she thought Serena was burning up.   
  
"Princess what are the symptoms you are feeling?"   
  
Sere looks at Trista in confusion,   
  
"Symptoms? I feel fine Puu."   
  
Trista warily glances at Sere.   
  
"Why, what is wrong?" Sere moves off of the stone bench and stands before the   
Guardian of time.   
  
Trista moves Sere to a window. Sere frowns at what she sees.   
  
"I do not remember adorning my crescent moon…" Sere faces Trista.   
  
"What is going on Puu?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
What's wrong with Serena? Why is the Crescent Moon visible on her forehead? Will Darien and the scouts find their lost princess?   
Please Review...It may take me some time to come up with what happens in the next chapter, please bear with me. 


	9. Crystal Fever

Hey all, I'm back. ^_^ Not much to this chapter, I'm still unsure what I'm going to happen...although the ideas are still coming to me.   
Any who....Don't Own Sailor Moon, some other person does of which I do not know his/her name....On to the story!!!  
  
Trista's heart was racing like a purebred racehorse. 'She couldn't have it…. Oh dear Goddess please tell me she does not have it!' Trista watches Sere as she rubs her forehead in confusion and frustration. "What would cause my Crescent Moon to surface with out me willing it?" she whispered to her self as a final protracted (delayed ^_^ ) sigh escapes her lips as she pivots to look at Trista. Feeling suddenly like her limbs were made of lead and extreme dizziness washes over her body, Sere latches onto Trista's left arm. Trista promptly snatches Sere before her knees collided with the floor. "I do not feel well Trista…." Was the last thing that escaped her trembling lips, her fear filled green (remember she has contacts on) eyes slowly sliding shut. Turning deathly pail Trista picks Sere up in her arms and moves to a secluded area. There she pulls her time key from out of the air, and they disappear into a portal.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Sere slowly regains consciousness; awareness of the feeling of suffocation   
washes over her hot lead bound body. Gingerly opening her eyes she squints   
against the overwhelming pain throbbing in her head of which the bright   
light radiating into the room amplified further. Taking a deep breath she  
bursts into a coughing fit in-between short-jagged gasps. Closing her eyes   
again, she seeks the Silver Crystal's power with her mind. It seemed so far  
away from her, but with a little more concentration and focus, the   
Crystal appears floating above her, radiating a familiar and comforting glow   
across her weakened body. After an hour of soaking in the crystal's light   
and drawing in its power, Sere slowly tries opening her eyes once again. It  
took a couple of long dragging minuets for her eyes finally grow accustom   
to the bright sunlight shinning into the room; she realizes that she lay in an   
unfamiliar small living quarters. Pluto sat beside the bead that Sere laid on   
looking down at her; to many emotions were passing over the guardian's   
face to clearly read her expression.   
  
"Where am I Puu? What is this strange place?" Sere asked, as she tried to   
sit up, but was gently pushed down to the bed.   
  
"Why am I not in my room?"   
  
Pluto removes the cloth on her princess forehead and replaces it with a   
cooler one.   
  
"We're back at your apartment Princess."   
  
A perplexed look appears on Sere's angelic face causing Pluto to continue.   
  
"We're on Earth."   
  
Sere Shoots up from the bed a look of panic and shear terrier crossing her   
face at the same time.   
  
"Earth? But, but that is not permissible (permitted)!" Serenity protested.   
  
Pluto curses under her breath. She had hoped it was anything but this.  
  
'This should not possible, the Crystal should be countering this...' Pluto   
pauses her eyes widening in realization. She hadn't been paying enough   
attention when Sere left Tokyo. Sere snapped and severed her link to all of   
the scouts and Darien, and left the Silver Crystal in Tokyo; the only thing   
she could have was...   
  
"Crystal fever." she whispered to herself.   
  
She would have to move fast in order to recreate and strengthen the link,   
or else Serenity could be lost.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Soooo, what did ya think? Please R&R...give me ideas, support anything....they help me get my chapters out faster. ^_^ (I'll Try To Wright The Next Chapter Soon) 


	10. Tokyo Home At Last

Sorry for taking so long, writers block, I'm having some troubles with coming up with ideas. As always as the Reviewer you can offer Ideas, tell me what you think of my story. Everything helps, even criticism. When you criticize, I know what I can fix and do better.   
Any way, I do not own Sailor Moon. On to the Story!  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
For once ever since Serena left Darien felt extremely blissful. They finally   
found out were the author was located in the US, and all but had all the funds they   
would need to fly to America. He was now that much closer to finding his lost   
bunny. Andrew was glad to see Darien in such a light mood; he hadn't seen his   
close friend like this since he was still together with Serena. Andrew was also glad   
to accompany his friend to the states since he had not been there before.   
  
Everyone needed Serena back. All of the scouts had lost their 'spunk', as they all   
reverted to their old secluded selves once again. And Darien had already tried to   
kill himself 3 times.   
  
As they smoothly navigate threw the airport a new wave of people burst into the   
building, as the plane that they would soon be taking to the states was now   
unloading passengers and luggage. While Andrew and Darien stand waiting for the   
intercom to announce that they could now board their flight, Andrew's gaze locks   
on what looks like a young couple walking by them. The woman with the same   
golden hair as Serena had her arm latched around the tall close to 6-foot dark   
skinned man's arm, which also seemed very familiar also. Darien pulls Andrew   
from his contemplation as he starts moving towards the door that would take them   
out to their plane.   
  
'No it couldn't be her…Could it?'   
  
Darien could not seem to shake the feeling that he should be staying in Tokyo; it   
was almost like Serena was still in Tokyo. Darien shakes his head; she was not in   
Tokyo he did enough research to last a lifetime, trying to find her. No if anything   
he was about to find her in America. Darien pushes the feeling from his mind as the   
plain lifts off of the ground.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Sere lets a long sigh pass her lips when was certain that Andrew and Darien   
had not recognize her and continued to head out of the terminal. Zack watches Sere,   
wondering what would cause her to want the Scouts and Darien not to recognize her or know that she was back in Tokyo. What did they do or say to her? Zack shrugs it off for now, when she wanted to tell him she would. Zack places the bags in the back of the closest available taxi, as Sere told the woman what street the apartment was on.   
  
Sere had reassured him that it may be a small apartment but it's large enough for   
two to live comfortably, plus room for Pluto if she wished to stop by. Zack stands   
in the doorway shocked the moment he set eyes on the apartment, it had already   
been furnished and everything. It looked like a replica of her old apartment with a   
new twist here and there. It was amazing what Sere could accomplish in such a   
short time. Just like when she was in the states. She had taken a couple of courses   
at the local university that should have taken two and a half months to complete, but   
she easily finished them in a month. She had enough knowledge to become a   
teacher, but she pooled her time into righting her books and defeating rouge   
Youma's. Zack picks up a picture of a Sere and a girl that has pink hair out on a   
sunny afternoon.   
  
"Who is this with you Sere?" Zack asked as he looks up from the picture.   
  
Sere turns to look at Zack.   
  
"Her name was Rini, I think you would have been quite fond of her."   
  
Zack looks back down at the old picture of Serena and Rini sitting beside each   
other, finding a little note written in pink. 'Love you always mommy' perplexed he   
looks at Sere who was now taking out some stuff out of the fridge.   
  
"You had a daughter at such a young age?"   
  
Sere giggles at his comment.   
  
"No, Rini was from future Crystal Tokyo. She would have been conceived if D  
arien and I had stayed together."   
  
Sere turns away from Zack as she continues to rummage in the fridge, hiding a   
pained expression.   
  
"Tomorrow I can show you around Tokyo, I can't have you getting lost the first   
week you're here." Sere smiles as she bites into a peace of chicken and makes two   
sandwiches with the rest in front of her.   
  
Zack laughs.   
  
"How kind of you."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Its short I know, but I hope I can get the next chapter out a lot sooner. I'm getting closer to graduation so my mind is on other things at the moment. (No more school!) ^_^ 


	11. Wishful Thinking

Well I didn't take as long as I thought, It's a little bit longer....I think. I hope you like it. ^_^  
I Sooooo Own Sailor Moon!!......Hmmmm nope wishful thinking doesn't work. lol ^_~  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
(1 month later)  
  
Rei jumps up from the table, receiving surprised and angry glances from   
the students around her as she interrupts the lecture.   
  
"Ms. Hino what seems to be the problem?" The professor asked from the podium.   
  
Rei laughs nervously,   
  
"Sorry Professor," Rei bows.   
  
"Please Excuse me, I have a appointment that I am late for."   
  
The Professor raises an eyebrow.   
  
"And you could not have exited quietly, without disturbing the lecture?"   
  
Rei blushes as she bows once again, quickly gathers all of her things and runs out   
of the classroom. Once she was out in the open she pulls out her communicator.   
  
"I'm sensing Mega vibes around the College."   
  
All of the scouts reply in unison.   
  
"Were on our way!"   
  
Finding cover Rei transforms and begins the search for the source of the vibes she   
was getting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zack runs into the kitchen were Sere was making some tea. Sere faces Zack,   
nodding her head.   
  
"I sensed it too."   
  
Zack moves out of the kitchen with Sere stopping in the spare room of which was   
full of weapons. Sere did not need the weapons, she had the crystal, but she   
preferred the old fashion way. And besides if she showed up as Sailor Moon the   
scouts would know she was back. Sere quickly slips into a black turtleneck tank   
top, black pants and boots that were more suited to fighting. Putting her hair up in   
a French braid, she finally slides a black mask much like Sailor V's and Tuxedo   
Mask's, on. She wore a belt full of weapons, along with a sword resting against her   
back. As they walk out the door Sere swings a leather jacket on and they both head   
towards the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The situation almost seemed impossible, there was to many up against   
the four inner, three outer scouts, Tuxedo Mask and his general Andrew. Sere and   
Zack watch from a near by building, waiting for the right moment, not wanting to   
help them unless it truly looked like they needed help. Jupiter and Uranus fly into   
Saturn and Venus, as Mercury, Mars and Neptune try to fend off the advancing   
Youma's. Sere nods and they were off, staying in the shadows. Flanking them   
from the rear they take the Youma's down one at a time. With in no time with   
scout's help the Youma's were defeated. It was now a Mexican stand off, all of the  
scouts Darien and Andrew stand staring at Sere and Zack.   
  
"Who are you?" Neptune demanded.   
  
"Friends." Sere responded shortly as they turn and start to leave.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" Rei demanded grabbing Sere's right arm.   
  
Sere turns and coolly looks at Rei with her Silver Blue eyes. Rei releases Sere's   
arm but does not move away from her.   
  
"For now all you need to know is that we fight against the same enemy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Each fight threw out the next 2 month ended the same way, the   
mysterious two came helped and left with little or no response to their questions.   
Although tonight's fight ended a little differently this time…   
  
(Flashback)   
  
In stead of turning and leaving the woman stands looking at the scouts,   
favoring her right shoulder and left leg, as she leaned against the tall hansom black   
man. It had been a very difficult fight. A blast of pure darkness had knocked   
everyone off his or her feet. The power had been strong enough to stop anything   
the scouts using their planet power or anything else they would try to throw at it.   
That's what the youma had thought any way. The mysterious woman had slowly   
stud up and started to walk towards it, placing her hands in front of her chest she   
called for the Silver Crystal, it was time for her little charade had to end. It wasn't   
worth the loss of her friend's lives. Sere bonded with the crystal both body and   
sole as she let its power flow threw her and towards the Demon like beast,  
transforming into Neo-Queen Serenity. Although she now adorned snow white   
wings and a golden star on her forehead.   
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
Everyone was quiet and still, unsure what to do next. Here stands their  
leader that had left them nearly a year ago and they could not find a single word to   
say to her. The star still remained on Sere's forehead although the wings and the  
gown was now gone. Sere had lost her mask sometime during the fight and her   
leather jacket lay on the grass torn into shreds. Every one was a mess, bruises and   
scratches everywhere. Zack growls under his breath, this silence was starting to get   
on his nerves.   
  
"Come on Sere, they don't seem to want to say anything." Zack whispers to Sere   
as he faces her as his side.   
  
Sere nods her head.   
  
"No wait!" Rei called as she ran up to Sere and Zack.   
  
"We've lost you once…We can't loose you again!" Rei said as she raps her arms   
around Sere.   
  
Sere looks down at Rei shock playing over her face as she returns the hug.   
  
"It has been a very long time my friend." Sere said as she pushes Rei away to look   
at her face.   
  
"I have missed you,"   
  
Sere looks at every one.   
  
"All of you."   
  
  
(2 Months later)  
  
At last Darien managed to get Sere all to himself, the girls, Zack and   
Andrew remained in the living room chatting while he followed her into the kitchen.   
He couldn't believe how much his little bunny had grown up into a beautiful and   
independent woman, the past 11 months. Darien watches as her Silver blond hair   
flow with her swaying hips, and noted that her now silver blue eyes showed a   
kindness and love, he had never seen in her eyes before. Darien sighs as he   
watches her take out 12 cups then the juice from the fridge.   
  
"Serena…" Darien forces past his unwilling lips.   
  
Sere faces him mixed emotions crossing her face.   
  
"I no longer go by that name Darien, please call me Sere."   
  
Darien nods losing his voice once again.   
  
Her voice, it sounded like an angels….  
  
"How can I help you?" Sere places her hands on her hips looking into his deep   
blue eyes.   
  
Darien opens and closes his mouth a couple of times until his voice once again   
deciding to work.   
  
"I miss you Sere…" Darien stops as he walks up to her and stops an inch away   
from her.   
  
"I need you Sere…I need you in my life." Darien moves to kiss Sere.   
  
Sere watches his face close in on hers, all emotion striped from her face and eyes.   
A centimeter to spare before their lips touch, Darien finds Sere's fingers on his lips.   
Opening his eyes in confusion he searches her eyes for an answer. Sere moves   
away from Darien, not breaking eye contact.   
  
"We can no longer work, If you hadn't of pushed me away so much maybe it could   
have."   
  
Sere turns back to the counter to continue pouring the drinks.   
  
"I have grown up, and moved on. I got your message plane and clear, even if you   
did it because of a dream." Hearing a muffled gasp Sere looks at Darien over her   
shoulder.   
  
"Don't be so surprised Darien, I had the same dream…It was our wedding day,   
everything is perfect all of the scouts, my family, and our friends are there to   
celebrate this joyous occasion…Bla bla bla bal bla."   
  
Sere starts to place the cups on a serving tray.   
  
"I whish that you had realized then that I would have given my very life, to spend a   
day. Just a day, at your side."   
  
Sere shrugs.   
  
"But then I was young, foolish, I couldn't take the hint and leave you be. So you   
used Andrews sister to hurt me."   
  
Sere picks up the tray and gracefully faces Darien.   
  
"I'm I correct so far, or shall I continue?"   
  
Darien was as white as a ghost.   
  
"Sere…" Darien started.   
"I know that now, that we are no longer together…Rini will no longer be born, and   
I weep for her loss. Although I thank my lucky stars that I got to meet her."   
  
Sere stops beside Darien and looks up at him. Darien looks down at her face,   
unable to believe that this was happening. They were destined to be together, they   
had seen their futures in Crystal Tokyo.   
  
"I pray that we can still remain friends, but lovers no more."   
  
(I know most females say this after breaking up with their boyfriends…but I   
couldn't think of anything better)   
  
Sere exits the kitchen, leaving Darien standing there, and walks into a silent living   
room. Sere passes out the drinks to the sighlent Scouts and two men. Zack had a   
feeling that something like this would happen between the two ex-lovers.   
  
"Are you alright?" Zack asked, breaking the ear numbing silence.   
  
Sere nods, smiling kindly at Zack.  
  
  
The End   
  
Or is it?   
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Soooo What did ya think? I'm at a loss for what I want to have happen; I may continue this story depending if I have any good brainstorms.  
  
Plus Reviewing does help to! (Darien didn't get back with Sere!) *Grins Happily* I always disliked that creep (sorry if any of you like him, although I take it as most of you don't since most of the reviews I read are against them getting back together) He was always playing with her heart. 


End file.
